Old Suburbs
The Old Suburbs are an area of South City, home to the Chimerans. Description This used to be one of the main residiential areas of South City, and the older designs here give you that impression. There is a lush park and many family owned shops. What makes the Suburbs different is the open embracing of different types. The Suburbs are home to the Chimerans, a race of human/beast hybrids, make their home here, as do a collection of metahumans and other misfits. While often those who are different tend to hide themselves outside of this area, Chimerans, metahumans, and other nonhumans are free to be themselves, and will show their true natures openly here. Regular humans are also welcome with open arms, as long as they're respectful and don't cause trouble. The Sons of Greymane, the seat of power in this area, and the group that speaks for the majority of Chimerans in the area, have an agreement with the city to police their own. Discrimination in any form is highly frowned upon. In the center of the city is a high-rise, Greymane Heights, which is the headquarters of the Sons. People and groups of note Chimerans: Humanoids capable of embodying the power and mannerisms of varying types of creatures, primarily predators of mammalian and predatory types. All of them are capable of changing their forms at will to more closely resemble the kind they take to, able to turn into animals as well as hybrids. Their beastly nature becomes more powerful and less controllable around the full moon, and wanes with it hiding. While there are some that push further into that nature and seek to become stronger, many are just living their lives with an extra wrinkle thrown in. The Chimera: A mythical, godlike figure, an embodiment of the power of beasts, and the origin of the Chimerans. An ancient power, it once tried to make a play over the entire area of Koniki, starting with South City, trying to turn the city into a hunting ground by subverting the wills of citizens and changing them into beasts. It gained power, the more people that worshipped it, and the more people it converted. It was vanquished by Fang II and her allies. Greymane: No one remembers what he was originally called, but he was once a rich man who invested in real estate (having owned what became Greymane Heights) but had a side interest in archaeology. He discovered an ancient idol, which was actually a gateway to the Chimera's realm. He was taken over by the Chimera and forced to serve as its vessel. He helped vanquish the Chimera when he was freed, and when it was defeated, he became one with its power, and went to take its place, intending to embody the strength of beasts without forcing it on everyone else. His beast form was an enormous grey wolf. The Cult of The Chimera: Originally, Greymane (and thus the Chimera) organized this group to facilitate the growth of the Chimera's power. At their height, they would kidnap unwilling hosts and fill them with Chimera's power, creating new converts. It lost its power when Greymane was freed from the Chimera. Even though the Chimera's presence is no longer felt, a small group of Chimerans long to return to hunting humans and other prey. They sometimes lead raids on parts of the city, wearing red clothing and paint. The Sons of Greymane: The organization started by Greymane himself after he was freed and before he became one with the Chimera's power. Their current intention is to ensure the Chimerans aren't hunted down and rounded up by the other groups in the city. They police themselves, and if it is determined there is a Chimeran who falls victim to their nature and becomes uncontrollable, the Sons will put them down. They are often seen in lieu of police officers, and there's a rumor that many of them either are or used to be police officers on South City's force before their change. The Sons are typically seen in blue and silver garb. Swift: The current leader of the Sons of Greymane, originally Greymane's second. His animal form is the cheetah. He carries on Greymane's goals as though they were his own. Category:South City Category:Places